


【授權翻譯】ergonomics

by rubylee2017



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne also wants his bed back, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is regretting having children, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, 中文翻譯, 授權翻譯, 暖暖的, 毛絨絨, 蝙蝠家親情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylee2017/pseuds/rubylee2017
Summary: Bruce花了很多錢才弄到他的床，他希望有機會能真正地在上面睡覺。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 12





	【授權翻譯】ergonomics

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ergonomics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771731) by [envysparkler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysparkler/pseuds/envysparkler). 



> 原作者：  
> 靈感來自[alaskan king ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419405) by [envysparkler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysparkler/pseuds/envysparkler).
> 
> 我要寫的小說清單: *向我揮手*  
> 我：*揮回去，然後消失去寫一篇毛茸茸的關於布魯斯的床的短文*
> 
> 這是[alaskan king ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419405) 重新混合的版本，靈感來自於這樣一個想法—如果布魯斯的孩子們完全佔據了他的床怎麼辦？
> 
> 譯者：  
> 本篇為中文翻譯版本  
> 機翻+自己潤飾，可能看起來會有點僵硬，但原文很棒，不好都是我的問題，可以直接去原文閱讀並留下評論。

除了洞穴所有的設備外，Bruce還訂了幾樣東西來加強他的日常工作。浴鹽、無香味肥皂、數種藥草茶。

還有一張非常棒的、昂貴的、非常舒適的床。

Bruce已經完成了他的工作—如果他要維持這種生活方式，如果他要每天晚上出去打擊犯罪，他將會有一張完美的床等著他。他要確保自己能夠入睡，且不會使背部的舊傷或瘀青惡化，這樣黑暗騎士就不會因為睡眠姿勢不當而被脖子扭傷之類的事情影響。

這絕對跟多年來睡在硬床墊和冰冷的石頭地板上毫無關係。 _絕對沒有。_

床很完美。當他回到家，放鬆地躺在上面，隔天早上醒來，就感到神清氣爽、活力充沛。這是有魔力的。

然後他有了一個孩子。

九歲的Dick Grayson是一個擋不住的、沒完沒了的、亢奮而充滿精力的孩子。在他醒著的時候、在巡邏的時候，還有，不幸的， _在睡覺的時候_ 。

Bruce知道Dick會做噩夢。在Dick第一次出現在他房間門口時，他不停地擺動雙腳、雙眼充斥著淚水，又緊緊地抓著他的枕頭，Bruce準備把他打發走。

_他的_ 床。

他睡著了，而Dick粗魯地把他從睡夢中叫醒。

然後Dick抬起了那雙閃閃發亮的藍眼睛，而Bruce，不幸的，還是投降了。這孩子是個訓練有素的操縱者，半睡半醒的Bruce可比不上那雙小狗般的眼睛。

“過來。” Bruce一邊歎氣一邊招手，並掀開被子。Dick嚇了一跳，然後沖上前翻了個筋斗跳到Bruce的床上，腳尖先碰到床。

“謝啦，Bruce! ”那孩子嘰嘰喳喳地叫著，重重的撲向床－半趴在床單上，一條腿擱在床頭板上，頭埋在枕頭裡。

Bruce按摩著他的肋骨，試著回想應如何呼吸。

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Dick也是個早起的人。

Bruce盯著他那杯咖啡，眼睛又幹又黏，冷冷地辯論著把一碗麥片倒在Dick頭上的好處。

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

隨著年齡的增長，Dick爬到Bruce床上的時間越來越少。

他在 _莊園_ 裡呆的時間越來越少。

Bruce並不關心這個。一點也不。不。他很高興拿回他的床。那就是他。快樂而愉悅。

―――――――――――――――――――――――

Jason永遠不會在惡夢後爬進Bruce的床。如果Bruce動作太快，孩子就會退縮，躲開Bruce的臥室，好像裡面有個怪物在睡覺。

Bruce可能因為Jason不信任他而有一點沮喪，但至少他不會在不適當的時間被拖在地上的腳步聲驚醒。

然後，在一個長時間的正義聯盟的任務後，他拖著疲憊的身軀回到自己的臥室，準備休息並安靜一會兒，卻發現那裡已經被佔據了。

Bruce盯著他的第二個兒子，他正安詳地睡著，蜷縮在大床中間的一條小毯子裡。

太可愛了。

這也是他的床。

Bruce想像著如果他鑽進被窩，躺在Jason身邊，Jason會有什麼反應，然後歎了口氣。看起來他今晚要睡在客房裡。

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Bruce坐在客房的床上，看著自己的眼淚滲入白色的床單，這些年來，他斷斷續續地把這張床當作自己的床。如果這意味著能把他兒子找回來的話，他每晚都會願意睡在這個房間裡。

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Tim被Bruce的床 _迷住_ 了。他承認自己很難在原本的床睡著—Bruce個人認為這可以歸咎到咖啡上—並且很高興他能在Bruce的床上安然入睡。

Bruce並不會因為他的空間被佔用而抱怨。真的。Tim不會以奇怪的、不舒服的姿勢伸開身體，當他拖著腳步走進來時，也不會吵醒Bruce。

不，他只是在倒在床沿上、準備掉下來的時候才把他吵醒，一種本能會促使Bruce在驚嚇中醒了過來，然後他會發現Tim，並抓住他。

不公平的是，Tim從來沒有在這個時候醒過來。他只是在Bruce每次提起這件事的時候，都困惑地對他眨眨眼。

Bruce嘗試了所有的方法—換個姿勢、把Tim穩穩地放在中間、堆成一座枕頭山作為屏障、把他抱在懷裡—但沒有一個有效。最終，在Tim輕聲說，如果他繼續吵醒Bruce的話，他可以回自己的房間睡覺後，他放棄了。

Bruce向他保證沒有任何問題，然後任由Tim打斷他的睡眠。

――――――――――――――――――――――――

Cass是個貪得無厭的毯子小偷。

Bruce從來不知道她是什麼時候潛進來的，但是他會在半夜醒來，拯救Tim免於撞到鼻子流血，然後他發現自己在發抖，因為所有的毯子都裹在遠處角落裡的一頭黑髮上。

Bruce把Tim拉回床中央，又拿了一條毯子。

等他再次醒來時，他女兒的毯子堆數量已經增加了，而他又感到寒冷了。

――――――――――――――――――――――――

Bruce打開了他房間裡的恆溫器，告訴Cass，她就睡在Tim的另一邊，無論她何時加入。她的毯子堆可以阻止他的第三個兒子從床上滾下來。

―――――――――――――――――――――――

Steph睡得像個天使。

平靜、安靜、不會拉毯子、不會滾動、不會踢腳或者四肢大開。甜蜜、快樂而滿足。

有一次她 _試圖入睡。_

睡前故事、搖籃曲、撫摸頭髮。有時Bruce想知道Steph是十四歲還是四歲。

但是Tim全神貫注地聽著故事，Cass閉著眼睛哼著搖籃曲，Steph躺在她的枕頭上邊按摩著她的頭皮邊輕輕地歎了口氣，Bruce想起這個世界從他勇敢的孩子們身上奪走了多少東西。

如果讓他們覺得開心的代價是講故事和唱歌，那就這樣吧。

―――――――――――――――――――――――

它逐漸形成了一種可以忍受的規律。Bruce和Steph以及關於高譚的老故事。Tim和一些人總是在另一邊安頓下來，以防他掉下來。Cass和所有人不是記得給自己繫好毯子，就是學會了沒有毯子的生活。Dick還是懶洋洋地攤開四肢，躺在離門最近的一邊睡覺，不管他被多少手肘戳著肌肉。

“這張床一定貴得離譜。”有一天，在Bruce把她的頭髮梳成鬆散的辮子時，Steph喃喃自語道。

“就像魔法。”Tim同意，聲音輕微的幾乎像是哼了一聲。

“完美。”Cass積極地表示。

“你完全可以在莊園裡的每個房間裡都裝上這樣一張床，”Dick哼聲道，“你為什麼沒有這樣做呢？ ”

Bruce一言不發。

“哦，媽的， _這麼_ 貴? ” Steph喘著氣，眼睛睜得大大的。Dick輕輕地吹了一聲口哨。Cass哼了一聲。“你知道，我可以說一些關於資本主義和消費主義的事情，但我有一種感覺，你會把我踢開，所以，就這一次，我會保持沉默。”

“感謝你的寬宏大量，” Bruce乾巴巴地說，“現在去睡覺吧。”

―――――――――――――――――――――

Damian似乎鄙視於和其他人睡在同一張床上，但他最終承認，Talia在他五歲的時候就不讓他進她的房間了—這讓Dick幾乎哭了起來，他一輩子都在走進別人的床，就像他擁有他們一樣—Bruce也許會承認，當他邀請他加入他們時，他的心有點碎了。

Damian看著他，好像他不相信這是真的。

然後Bruc知道了 _為什麼_ Talia不讓他和她一起睡，因為Damian會 _踢人_ 。

“他比Dick迪克還糟糕。”Tim捏著自己的下巴呻吟道。Cass的毯子堆幾乎就要移到床頭板上了，而Steph正在盡力加進來。

Bruce咆哮著，大步走向客房。

―――――――――――――――――

他有一大堆的孩子，而他們 _獨特_ 的方式總是惹毛他—他愛他們，他真的愛他們，但那是 _他的床_ —他唯一能真正睡覺的時間是在大白天。午後的小睡可以幫助他恢復精力、緩解骨頭的疼痛，而且他可以在其他人上學、工作或者練舞的時候完全不受干擾地睡上三個小時。

Bruce拖著腳步，慢吞吞地走進他的房間，準備倒在他那美好、幸福而空曠的－

不是空床。

Jason仍然睡在毯子包裹成的繭裡。

知道這個真好。

Bruce捏了捏鼻樑，發出一聲由衷而無聲的呻吟，憤怒地嘟囔著，拖著腳步走出了房間。

他第一次盯著Jason看了整整五分鐘，因為他安靜的、噓聲般的呼吸吹亂了飄進他眼睛的一縷白髮，因為他看起來是那麼的 _平靜_ 。

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Bruce小睡了一會兒，睡得很不舒服，然後他回到臥室看了看。

Dick趴在Jason身上睡覺，頭枕在他的肚子上、腳伸進另一邊的小毛毯堆裡。令人驚訝的是，每個人都睡得很熟。更令人驚訝的是，Bruce沒有發現任何血跡。

Bruce羡慕地看了一眼床，大步走向他的辦公室。

――――――――――――――――――――――――

Alfred在晚飯前敲了敲門，告訴Bruce，自從孩子們回家後，他再也沒有見過他們。Bruce決定在打給他們或者陷入恐慌之前先檢查一下臥室。

Tim躺在中間，一邊被Damian擋住，另一邊塞在Jason的手臂下，並且完全被Dick的肚子壓住了。Dick的腿和Damian的腿纏在一起，使得睡覺的腳無法再踢人，Cass的毛毯堆碰到Damian的髮尖。Steph在Jason的另一邊，她的頭塞在Jason的下巴下，Dick的手臂橫過她膝蓋的背面，一隻手伸出碰到Tim的肚子。

“他們看起來很平靜。”Alfred說，臉上帶著一抹微笑。

他們的確是。

而這也是 _他的該死的床_ 。

―――――――――――――――――――

Bruce愛他的孩子們。他真的、真的愛他們。他只是很難明白為什麼他有這麼多的孩子。

――――――――――――――――――――――

也許他可以 _移動_ 他的床？

―――――――――――――――――――――――

當然，他們不可能在瞭望塔里找到它—不，Dick和Tim可以進去。

――――――――――――――――――――――――

這樣的話，Bruce正在考慮再買一個，儘管第一個貴得離譜。

―――――――――――――――――――――――――

這是一次很長的、 _很長_ 的巡邏——他們與殺手鱷糾纏在一起，這意味著Bruce現在是一塊大淤青（註1），他從痛苦的經驗中知道，如果他不睡在他自己的美好、柔軟而舒適的床上，他醒來時會感覺像被公車撞了一樣。

不幸的是，他所有的孩子都在他巡邏結束之前回來了，所以他得到這個機會為零。

儘管如此，Bruce還是走進了他的臥室—即使在《蝙蝠俠: 黑暗騎士》中，希望也是永恆的—他在開門前停下來深呼吸了一下。

他等了一會兒，等著眼睛適應黑暗。

又過了一秒鐘。

然後他眯起眼睛、揉揉眼睛，並且打開燈確認了一下。

他的床是 _空的_ 。

這裡已經好幾個月不是空的了，也許幾年了，Bruce已經記不清楚了。

一陣輕微的驚慌掠過他的頭腦，但是Bruce太累了，以致於無法去尋找他的孩子們。他們會沒事的。沒有人受傷，巡邏後的簡報進行得很順利。

……好，他可能很難說服自己。

但是他的床 _就在那裡_ 。柔軟、誘人、正呼喚著他。

他只是坐在上面一會兒。就一下下。然後他會找到他的孩子們。只要一下子。僅此而已。

只是…

一…

下…

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce因為突然的恐懼而驚醒—孩子們，他的孩子們在哪裡，發生了什麼事情—當他的動作被胸口上的一塊柔軟的重物阻止時，他突然凍住了。

噓聲般的呼吸。月光照亮了一縷白髮。

布魯斯盯著Jason，他的心仍高高懸掛著—然後他移開目光，看到那個靠在他手臂上的金髮、一個被三條不同的四肢壓住了的小孩、在角落裡的毯子堆，以及床沿上那張懶洋洋的臉，和他那條靠在床頭板上的長腿。

他的心跳慢慢恢復正常。

_夢_ ，他想，一股痛苦的疼痛蔓延全身， _這一定是一場夢_ 。

而床使他平靜下來繼續睡覺。

―――――――――――――――――――――――――

當他再次醒來時，陽光透過窗戶照進來，一張嚴肅的臉拉開窗簾，而一群孩子齊聲呻吟。

“不－”Steph呻吟著，把臉埋在Bruce的襯衫裡。“太早了。”

Jason幾乎把Bruce困在床上，他身體的一半壓在他身上、四肢伸開躺在床上，還在熟睡著。

“噢， _Dami_ 。”Dick呻吟著，試圖把Damian的腳從他的腹部抽出來。

“噓－”毛毯小丘發出噓聲。

Tim懶洋洋地打著哈欠，顯然並不關心完全只有Damian的拳頭拉著他的襯衫，以防止他從床上掉下來。

“Alfred，”Bruce用嘶啞的聲音說，等著那個老人抬起眉毛盯著他看。“再等五分鐘。”

“ _噓－_ ”毛毯小丘更加激烈地說。

“我喜歡這張床，”Tim高興地喃喃自語。“如果可以的話，我願意嫁給這張床。”

“任何能讓這個小傢伙變得可愛的東西都一定是魔法，”Steph咕噥著，“它 _太舒服了_ 。你從哪兒弄來的，布魯斯？現在我願意偷一個。”

“那可不是明智之舉。” Bruce哼哼著，滿腦子都在想著要把Jason臉上的幾縷頭髮撥掉。

“我支持Steph，”Dick說著，直挺挺地伸了個懶腰，臉上露出一副令人惱火的歡快表情，“這張床不正常。”他看著Jason，Jason顯然睡得很滿意。“絕對是由奇跡組成的。”

Caass似乎已經放棄了噓他們的念頭，只是把毯子拉得更緊了。

“認真的，B，”Steph打了個呵欠，用一隻手肘撐著自己。“你從哪兒得到它的？這張床不可能沒有一點魔法。”

“是。”

“是？是什麼? ”

Dick皺著眉頭。“等等－Bruce，你是在告訴我們這張床有魔力嗎? ”

“是。”

Steph深吸了一口氣，Dick的目光銳利起來。而Tim，他從床上半滑了下來，發出勝利的聲音。“ _我就知道。_ ”

“你買了一張魔法床，”Dick難以置信地說，“你，蝙蝠俠，高譚．沒有．魔法．先生，買了一張 _魔法床_ ？ ”

“這是一項合理的投資。”Bruce溫和地說。這也讓他損失了一條手臂和一條腿，而他不僅是在做個比喻。

Dick仍然目瞪口呆地看著他。Damian終於意識到他正抓著Tim，然後他放手—“嗷。”Tim悶悶不樂地在地板上說道。

毯子堆咕噥著。Steph做了一個深思熟慮的表情，然後點點頭。“你知道嗎—這聽起來是典型的虛偽。我買了。”

“你買了一張魔法床。”Dick重複道，不願意讓這個話題過去。

“大家都閉嘴，”Jason嘟囔著。“我想睡覺。”

Steph的臉上掠過一絲燦爛的微笑，她低聲吟唱道: “啊，你是想和爸爸好好地、舒適地依偎嗎，Jay？ ”Dick的不可置信瞬間被竊笑取代了，甚至Damian也嘲諷地笑了一下。

Jason睜開一隻綠色的眼睛。

Bruce還沒來得及反應，他就抓住了Steph，嘎吱一聲地把她往前拉，然後抓住了Dick的Ｔ恤。在Jason拽著他們往前並困住他們時，Damian也陷入了交火。

“是的，”Jason咆哮著說，“我正在享受和我的爸爸、哥哥、妹妹和弟弟一起安靜地睡覺的時光。”Steph氣喘吁吁地喘著氣，Damian的臉漲得通紅，Dick一邊咒駡著，一邊試圖把自己解開。“ _其他人_ 還有什麼高明的評論嗎？”

毛毯堆明顯地展開，從床上滑下來。Tim跌跌撞撞地站了起來，咯咯地笑著，電話響了。Alfred給了他們一個無動於衷的眼神，但Bruce看到他的嘴唇在抽搐。

Bruce被四個顯然不是很輕的孩子困住了，他在想要不要為自己的肋骨做個氣喘吁吁的懇求，然後決定享受這一刻。

―――――――――――――――――――――――

“不。”

“但是父親—”

“絕對不行。”

“你不能——”

“這是 _我的_ 床，我要劃清界限。”

“但你讓 _Drake_ 上床! ”

“他是我兒子。”

“但是它們—”

“我說 _不行_ ，Damian。”

五分鐘後，Bruce怒視著蜷縮在胸前的貓咪，Titus幸福地依偎在Damian身邊。

“我發誓，如果你把那頭牛弄上來，我就把你們都踢出去。”

註1：Bruce was now one big bruise.  
譯者覺得很幽默哈哈哈

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：  
> 我: 這篇要毛茸茸的!  
> 也是我: * 必須提到Jason的死 *
> 
> 譯者：  
> 希望大家喜歡這篇文!  
> 如果有任何翻譯錯誤請跟我說，我會改正，謝謝。


End file.
